Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mind
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a Ferines that is half trying to show the other Ferine's not all Orerines people are not all evil. Walter/OC, Shirley/Senel, maybe more couple's to come.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! Here's a fanfic of Tales of Legendia~ It's not perfect but it would be very much helpful if someone has time to beta this story? Just PM thank you~ I do not own anything I just own my OC Ayumi~ Enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendia

Chapter 1

...

Being a Ferines was hard, specially when you want to walk outside to enjoy the fresh air and just have fun...some people would harm us or use us. Everyone does not like the Orerines since there always killing our kind, me? Nope, I would never hate them, not all Orerines are evil, no matter I say none of my people listen to me so I vowed to the Elder of the Village of the Ferines that I will go out there and show all of them; not all Orerines are evil. I was packing my stuff in my small home until a heard a voice I thought I'd never hear when I leave.

"...Are you really going out there?"

I turn around smiling at Walter who was frowning "I have to Walter...I want to show everyone here that not all Orerines-" I didn't get to finish when Walter started yelling at me

"Don't you dare say that! All Orerines our all evil! So stop trying to do this right now Ayumi! You will be killed by those bastards! What am I supposed to tell her huh?! That I couldn't be able to stop you from doing this?! There is no way in _hell_ am I going to let you go out there even if I have to tie you down!"

I clinch my fists together looking down, I look back up staring into his cold eyes I walked over grabbing his fist into mine squeezing it gently smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Walter...I have faith in the Orerines so should you and the others. Please Walter I need to do this, I will find the Marines as will...I just want to do something useful for once."

I was about to let go of his hand but he automatically grab it back into his hand tightly

"Please Ayumi! I don't want to lose you as will..."

I was almost in tears but I stayed strong "I can't Walter, this is my fate if I die I would happy to die for you and our people...here so you can always remember me." I open his hand putting my brooch in his hand closing it over it "take care of it for me 'kay?" I smiled stepping back grabbing my bag put it over my shoulder and went to grab my weapon which was a rapier also grab my belt that holds it wrapping it around my waist putting my rapier were it supposed to be at

I walked outside almost exiting the Village

"Wait!" I stop to turn around to face Walter again who jogged over to me grabbing my free hand opening it just like I did to him he also put something in my hand closing it "So you will always remember me...I will never forgive you if you die you hear me?"

I giggled "I promise Walter...you better stay safe." I walked out of the safe of my Village opening my hand to see a necklace with a teardrop pendent I put it around my neck putting my hand over it smiling softly then I walked forward to my fate, my destiny

I just didn't know I end up making great loyal friends specially Orerines, showing the Ferines people not all Orerines are evil, I'll show them! They don't have to be afraid to come outside with out getting attacked from behind or getting killed anymore.

...

Ayumi's POV

I was tossed into a cell roughly like a rag doll. I used my arms to pull myself up watching the man walk away laughing calling me names. I scoot backwards until my back hit the cold wall close my eyes leaning my head agents the wall sighing, It was silent for a while when I heard the cell open next to mine hearing two of those guys toss someone into the cell saying something like 'she still being a stubborn bitch' they walked away so I crawled to the bars.

"Hello?" I whispered but loud enough for the person to hear me

It was silent for a while then shuffling sound then silents

"Are you alright?" I thought quickly reach my arm through the bars to the other side feeling the other bars "Here if your there and alright please grab my hand and squeeze it."

I waited for a while hoping that person is alright, I smiled when I felt a soft hand grab mine weakly so I tighten my hand around hers.

"Thank goodness you're alright...what did they do to you?" I frowned worried about this girl just feeling her hand shows she must be around 16 or 17?

"T-they tor-tortured me...t-they wanted t-to use my powers since I-I'm a Ferines. A-are you one t-too?" I just wanted to pull her to me and hug her close trying to comfort her and help make the pain go away, those people are so horrible

"Don't worry, some how or some way we will escape and I'll take you back to the Village...I promise."

"Thank y-you...My name is Fenimore, m-my true name is Xelhes."

"Fenimore?" I was shocked, she was here the whole time?

"Do you know m-me?"

I smiled squeezing her hand again but not to tight to hurt her "It's me, Ayumi...I'm so happy your alive but your here and being torture is horrible!"

"A-Ayumi?! Oh thank goodness...I thought I'll never see you and the others ever again, h-how's everyone back home?" I felt her tighten her grip in my hand

"Everyone is fine Feni...I was so worried when you never came back."

I was about to say something else when one of those guys came back opening my cell door, my hand that was holding Fenimore's was ripe away I was being dragged away, I saw Fenimore staring at me in horror hands holding two bars calling me name with a scared look. I didn't want to make her cry or worry so my lips twitched to a smile.

"It's alright Feni...everything is going to be fine, I know we will be free just have faith and I know you will be happy."

I didn't see her anymore when I was dragged into a room with a man standing in one spot, the two guys roughly toss me to the floor behind the man then they were told to leave. I stood up watching as the man turn around with a smirk that wasn't good to see.

...

Shirley's POV

I was tossed into a cell watching as the two guys walk away laughing cruelly at me, I was in tears but I stayed strong for Senel, I know he will come to save me but I knew part of me thinks he will never save me, who would save a weak girl like me? I'm so pathetic. I pulled my knees to my chest hiding my face in my knees trying to hold back the tears threaten to fall, I lift up my head when the cell door squeaked open then those two guys tossed something, it was to dark to tell, when I knew for sure they left I crawled over to the unmoving figure I knew it was a person a girl look to be a little older then me. I push her body so I can see her face better, her face looked beaten up pretty badly so I quickly healed all her wounds she had the best I could I waited until I heard a voice next to the cell I was in.

"Ayumi?"

I figure this was Ayumi so I decided to speak up

"I don't think she will answer...they beaten her up pretty badly."

I heard the female's voice gasp "No, those bastards will pay!"

After a while it was silent until the females voice decided to talk back

"My name is Fenimore. My true name is Xelhes."

I was sitting on my butt with my knees up to my chest again this time I wasn't crying, I will be strong for Senel

"Xelhes... That means "blessing"."

"Yes, though in my current situation, I'm not really in much of a blessing mood... What's your name?"

"Shirley. My true name is Fennes."

I rocked slightly back and forward trying not to think of what will happen to us

"Shirley Fennes. "One who prays..."" I look back to the girl named Ayumi

"What's this girls name? You called her Ayumi right?"

"...Yes, her true name is Staimia."

"Staimia. "Open minded". Ayumi was always had a open minded person then the rest of the Ferines people...she always does whatever it takes to prove to everyone. I just wish she would stop thinking the Orerines are good people..."

"Fenimore..."

I saw Ayumi's fingers twitch then I saw her eyes open slowly, she tried to sit up but I quickly crawled to her side pushing her back to the floor gently.

"Ayumi, please don't sit up just yet, I can only heal so much of your wounds."

She looked surprised to see me but it turned into a weak soft smile

"Thank you for healing some of my wounds um..."

"Oh! My name is Shirley."

"Is Ayumi up Shirley?"

"Feni!" I watch as Ayumi sit up and crawl over to the wall slowly then reach her hand to the bars to where Fenimore was kept

"Ayumi! what did they do to you?"

Ayumi's POV

I was close to tears "T-they took me to a man, named Vaclav. He tortured me asking me where the Village of The Ferines was...I did not tell him anything I-I thought he was going to kill me but he said he was going to use me for something."

I felt Fenimore squeeze my hand for comfort "Don't worry Ayumi."

"...Yeah, everything is going to be fine...I hope. Feni, what happen to the other people you were with?"

Fenimore was silent "The Villagers they brought with me were all killed..."

I gasp covering my mouth with my free hand shocked

"That's horrible...why were they killed?" Shirley asked Fenimore surprised at what Fenimore said

"You even have to ask? Because we're Ferines, and they're Orerines."

I shook my head frowning "Feni not all Orerines are bad..." I look down to the ground

"That's..." I turn my head to the side to see Shirley's head down sadly

"Do you have any family, Shirley?" I guess Fenimore is ignoring what I said

"I have an older sister... But...now, she's..." I watch how Shirley got teary eyed I let Fenimore's hand go crawl over to Shirley putting my arms around Shirley to comfort her

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I imagine it's the same as what happened to our village..."

I kept comforting Shirley until Fenimore talk again

"I have a twin sister myself. She was away from the village when it was attacked, so I think she was probably spared. Shirley, have you heard the rumor about the Merines being born in one of the villages? It would be great if it's true. The Merines would surely save us from this situation. And take care of those horrible Oreri-"

I frowned, Shirley stood up helping me stand up as will

"Fenimore?... Fenimore, why did you stop?"

"N...no! Get away from me!"

The blood in my veins ran cold when I heard Fenimore screaming at someone, it must be those guys

"Fenimore?!" Shirley ran to the bars to look out from the cell to see Fenimore, I also went to the bars to see Fenimore was being roughly dragged away

"Aaaah! Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Fenimore!"

I gasp seeing two more guys coming to our cell I pulled Shirley back with me when they opened the cell door, one of them grab Shirley's arm which was really roughly I didn't like that so I tackled that guy biting his arm hard making he curse hitting my head but I never let go biting harder I forgot about the other guy he started to yank my hair hard making me let go cry out in pain getting smacked hearing Shirley call my name worried then nothing.

...

Me: She finally meets Shirley and Fenimore, will they escape? Just keep on reading~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! 2nd chapter here~ I do not own anything, I just own my OC Ayumi. Keep a look out on my polls u must vote. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendi: Her Open Mind

Chapter 2

...

When I opened my eyes hearing shouts, and yelling around me I covered my mouth but I couldn't move my arms it was tied behind my back.

"Ayumi!" I was laying on my side to look up to see Fenimore

"Feni!" I was so happy to see her "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but some bandits attacked."

Suddenly I heard close voices "The girl escaped!" it was the soldiers that dragged me and Shirley

"Get back here!"

There were groans in pain sound then I see Shirley jump into the big cart thing, untying Fenimore then mine, she helped me stand up while Fenimore stood by my side to make sure I didn't fall down but I told her I was fine now.

"Shirley...What's going on?"

"Worry about it later. Just run!"

"R...run?!"

"Hurry!" she didn't have to tell me twice

Three of us jumped down from the cart we were in then ran off forward seeing three more soldiers chasing us until Shirley stopped calling out a name.

"Senel?!"

"Did you say "Senel"?"

"Shirley, this way!"

I heard another voice talking after that boy name Senel

"Who's that with her?"

Suddenly the smoke disappeared to show four soldiers ran between us and Shirley's friends and that didn't make the Senel boy very happy.

"Out of my way!"

Then lightning strikes two of the soldiers that faced us, they went down

"That's Raynard's crystal eres!"

"Shirley, now! Into the ruins!"

Shirley nodded telling me and Fenimore to run into the ruins so we ran into the ruins with her. After running that felt like forever we climbed on to a platform thing so those two soldiers wont get us I hope, we all heard a feminine voice yell out "Demon Fang" it hit the two soldiers knocking them out to see that Senel person and his friends, wait there Orerines? I knew it! Not all our bad take that Elder! But Fenimore was not happy.

"I'm glad we made it in time. Shirley, can you get down?"

"Yeah." she turn to face Fenimore first "Fenimore, you climb down first then Ayumi, and then me."

She shook her head stepping back "But there are Orerines down there. Why are you going with the enemy?"

Shirley shook her head "They're not our enemies. Come on, you saw them. They came to rescue us."

"They'll find us if we don't hurry."

"Fenimore, please."

"No. You can go by yourself."

I frowned how rude Fenimore is being "Fenimore! Stop being rude and climb down! Who cares if there Orerines at this moment. They came all this way to save us...please."

Fenimore shook her head again "I said, no! How could anyone possibly trust Orerines?!"

I was going to say I do but I kept my mouth shut for now, it was know use; Fenimore is stubborn

"Fenimore!"

"That's as far as you go!"

Shoot, not now. Water came rushing by pushing Senel and his friends away

"Senel!" I gasp seeing Shirley dive into the rushing water swimming after Senel I wanted to dive in too but Fenimore grab me to stop me

We waited until the water went away then we jumped down then ran over to Shirley

"Shirley, hang on!"

"Fenimore... !" Shirley stood up, I step back beside Shirley and Fenimore to see more soldiers in front of us

"N...no..."

We step back couple steps until they were knocked out to the ground, my eyes light up knowing who it was, I smiled hearing his voice.

"That was close."

"You!" Shirley must have met him before?

"My name is Walter."

"Walter, you're one of the Ferines too, aren't you?"

"My true name is Delques."

"Delques..."black wings"! I've heard that name before!"

When Walter fly down in front of us making his dark wings disappear I ran forward hugging him tightly surprising three of them especially Walter, he probably didn't see me.

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?!"

I step back frowning "I was captured Walter, then I met Fenimore and Shirley."

I was going to say more when we had to move to a safer place which was hidden somewhere around here, after a while we finally found it.

"This must be the hidden room."

We walked in when Shirley fell down to the ground, I was already at her side when Fenimore ran over worried

"Shirley!" She put her hand on her forehead but pulled back "You've got a fever!"

"That water earlier must've been mixed with some seawater... This always happens. Don't worry you two."

After a while Shirley was a little better but was still having a fever which still worried me and Fenimore

"Were you born with a weakness to seawater?" Fenimore asked Shirley out of cariousity

"No, I didn't used to be like this at all. I guess it started three years ago..."

"Did something happen?"

"W...well..."

I heard Walter walk in, I stood up walked over to him when he walked in but he went down on one knee in pain, I went down to my knees worried.

"Walter?!"

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Just a few scratches."

"Few scratches? That's bull Walter! Your hurt!"

I felt my heart got squeezed when he didn't even look at me

"I'm surprised you can even move."

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here quick..."

"Please, you must rest!"

"Why are you pushing yourself like this..."

I stood up but step back some looking away at the entrance just listening to them talk

"...It is my mission." I looked over to see what was so quiet to see Walter bowing on one knee to Shirley

"Walter..."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Shirley, tell me what's going on!"

I see Walter glare at Fenimore "Watch how you speak to her, girl. Do you know who this is?"

Fenimore look at him confused "What?"

"Please, don't!" I frowned worried why Shirley was worried about? Wait...no way! Shirley is the Merines?! No wonder

"This woman is the hope of the Ferines. The guiding light for whom we have waited 4,000 years."

"Walter!" wow Shirley actually showed anger?

"The Shining One... The Merines."

Fenimore was shocked and surprised at the same time

"Shirley is...the Merines... Ever since I heard the rumors of the birth of the Merines, I'd wondered what sort of person it would be. And after I was captured, my faith in the existence of the Merines grew even stronger. The whole time, I prayed for the Merines to help us...to lead the people of the water to salvation."

I turn away, I didn't want to see Fenimore so broken hearted about finding out I hear Fenimore yell at Shirley I wanted to stop her but my legs didn't want to move but Walter stood up not very pleased with Fenimore yelling at Shirley.

"That's enough!"

"Walter! Don't you have anything to say to her?"

"I have faith in the Merines."

I frowned 'he doesn't have faith in me...but he has faith in the Merines, I just felt like he just stab me in the heart when he said that.' I snapped out of it when Shirley and Fenimore yelled out Walters name, he collapsed all of a sudden. I ran over went to his side seeing blood the big lair! I looked at Shirley.

"Shirley can you heal him?"

She was about to say something but that same voice that woman's voice was trying to find us, Shirley handed Fenimore a shell saying Senel will find us so stay here then she ran off, I tried to go after her but I stopped went back to Walter's side, I have to stay with Walter I have to protect Fenimore and Walter. Me and Fenimore waited then Senel and his friends walk into the hidden room with a bandit guy with a beast at his side? That's strange.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" then Senel saw me beside Walter really confused "Where's Shirley?" he was looking around looking for Shirley

They notice Walter too saying he was that Winged man, Senel brought out a shell just like the one Shirley handed Fenimore.

"What are you doing with that shell?" he step closer to Fenimore but she got scared stepping back away from Senel

"S...stay back!"

"Coolidge, you're scaring her. Calm down." that night lady said to Senel

"Yeah...Sorry..." I watch as Senel lift up the shell again "That shell belonged to Shirley. Where did she go?"

I frowned at Fenimore standing up tap Senel on the shoulder making him turn around to face me

"If you want to know where Shirley is...she handed that shell to Feni so that you can find us, but she said she'd act as a decoy, and then she just ran off by herself...I'm sorry we couldn't stop her." I looked down ashamed for not stopping Shirley when I did

"Ayumi!"

"He deserved to know Feni! These people are kind, can't you see that?" I said looking back up at Fenimore

"I hate to interrupt you two, but when?" I turn around to face that knight girl I was about to say something but Fenimore was faster

"Just a few moments ago..."

"If we hurry, we should make it in time. Coolidge, let's go!"

"Moses, I need a favor."

"Huh?"

"That guy on the ground there, could you carry him on Giet's back?"

"Senny! What are you thinking? That's the guy who kidnapped Shirl last time!" that girl with the yellow tight dress said to Senel

"I know, but... I know Shirley wants us to save him."

I decided to ignore their talking just went back on my knees at Walter's side hoping he well be okay then that older man picked up Walter onto that Giet's back. I was confused, what was going on, I should've listened after all I was just worried for Walter even if he probably hates me. I blinked looked up seeing a hand in front of me to see that Senel guy looking down at me, I grab onto his hand so he pulled me back gently on my feet.

"Come on, we have to hurry after Shirley."

I nodded "Right!"

We hurried on but we end up running into a monsters on the way, I wanted to help so I asked Senel if he had any weapons

"Why?"

"Please, I want to help too. I know how to wield a rapier."

"You mean this short sword?" that knight girl asked bringing out my rapier

I gasp happily "It's my rapier!" I grab the rapier from the knight thanking her

After that I helped them kill off any monsters that came at us, we saw some more soldiers but they just ran off then some huge turtle came.

"What the hell is that?! Now we're fighting giants turtles?!"

"That thing's armor is nothing to scoff at. Melanie's left us quite a present."

Then that Moses guy said something to make the others fight back at the turtle, I was going to join in but Chloe the knight girl asked me to stand back for this fight it'll be to dangerous for me, I nodded understanding went back over to Fenimore and Walter who was still knocked out on Giet, they killed that turtle then we finally got outside safely.

"I wonder where they took Shirley..."

I blinked when Fenimore just went right up to Senel who was confused

"Are you Shirley's brother?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... You're just like she said."

I yeah I remember Shirley telling us about her brother, I completely forgot. Fenimore told him what she said.

"Shirley said that?..."

"Here... Take the shell." she handed him the shell "I'm grateful to you for rescuing me and Ayumi... Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay." he smiled making Fenimore blush, I couldn't help but giggle at her shyness

"Wh...why are you smiling at me? You're Orerines..."

Suddenly I heard that girl named Norma cry out I looked over to see Walter standing up he didn't look to happy, he grew his wings fly over to Fenimore, me, and Senel.

"Walter?"

"Fenimore, Ayumi, come!"

A dark bubble appeared around Fenimore but not me whats going on? I eek'ed when Walter picked me up in his arms then he took off with both me and Fenimore.

...

Me: Wally is just a jerk sometimes yeah? Any way's hope you all enjoy this chapter. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the third chapter people~ I might do another Tales of Legendia but who will I make the OC end up with? Jay(JJ as Bubbles would say) Senel, or Walter again? I'll do a poll about it so please vote I need enough votes to pick the winner~ I do not own anything I just own Ayumi only. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendia:Her Open Mind

Chapter 3

...

When Walter finally landed letting Fenimore free from that dark bubble and letting me stand on my feet again making his dark wings disappear.

"Walter, did you really have to do that? Seriously, Senel and the others saved us, you could at least be nicer to them."

He turn his icey cold eyes at me making me flinch slightly "I well not thank those Orerines! Their the enemies!"

I shook my head frowning "Don't say that! Senel and his friends saved you while you were hurt, and that is just rude of you Walter! Why can't you understand not all Orerines are not bad?!"

Walter grew angry "Maybe I should've let you stayed with those filthy Orerines!"

Fenimore Gasped walking beside me "Walter! How could you say that? You can't think of letting her stay with them, do you know what those bastards did to her back at there Hideout?!"

My eyes widen quickly grabbing Fenimore by the arm "Fenimore, that's enough!"

"But Ayumi..."

I shook my head no "Just let it be..."

"Tell me what they did Ayumi!"

"Why? it seems you do not care Walter...we should go on ahead." I walk pass Walter not even bothered to look at his reaction hearing footsteps hurrying behind me knowing it was Fenimore trying to catch up to me and slow ones from Walter

...

Fenimore and I rushed to the Village Cheif which was Maurites, we told him everything he had to save Senel and his friends. He agreed telling us he knew Senel from back then, I was surprised he knew Senel I wonder how me and Senel never even met back then or even Shirley? Any ways, me, Fenimore and Maurites left and when we found Senel and his friends they were being attacked by those soldiers. When two of the soldiers behind the front soldiers they knocked them out, Senel and his friends were surprised even more surprised to see us.

"Maurites, why are you here?"

"I couldn't ignore the request of a fellow Ferines" Fenimore walked over beside Maurites same with me but I was at Fenimore's other side waving my hand to Senel and his friends smiling kindly at them

"Fenimore, Ayumi?!"

After that Maurties told Senel he well help him and his friends, then they talked some more hearing Maurties talk about the Nerifes Cannon that sent chills down my spine after that everyone started to leave so I stay behind them just in case some monsters try to attack from behind I can warn them. I killed some monsters but Senel and his friends took care of them mostly until we finally got to our base. I stretch some then I turn to Fenimore telling her I'm going to get some rest it'll be a while with them talking and stuff...truthfully it'll be a little boring...no offense to Maurites but his talking is some borish- oops I think he knew I was thinking that he is looking my way so I whistled walking inside hearing Fenimore giggled softly. I went to my little house crawling into bed falling asleep when my head hit the pillow.

...

I woke up, I got up then I walked outside to see one person down, the other healing him, Walter was on the person side same with Fenimore, Senel and the others were walking away saying they well get the Whisper Crystal for Maurites. I watch them leave then that older man Will went after them, I quickly went back to my place grabbing my Rapier then ran after Senel.

"Senel!" I called out his name making him and his friend's stop to stare at me confuse

"Ayumi? What are you doing out of the Ferines Village, your not safe out here."

I wanted to groan, he acts so much like Walter but only differences is Senel is way nicer

"Then why didn't you say anything to Muarites?"

"If I ask him Senel, he wouldn't let me go...anyways I want to save Shirley too. She's my friend too you know." I stood up dusting my clothes of the dirt "We should go on ahead."

"Ayumi is right guys, let's go forward." Senel told them, they all nodded agreeing

What we found with the Whisper Crystal was a odd woman, she seem way too happy and carefree for my liking but she seems cool in fights, she can use Crystal eres. When we go to the entrance to my village I met one of Senel's other so called friends but this one seems very...smart and no lots of information for a kid his age, he must be very talented.

...

I was correct, Muarites was very upset with me when we returned telling me I was foolish girl to go with them, I yelled at him telling him he wasn't the boss of me ending up storming out of the place to cool down. I sighed entering my home laying down on my bed staring at my ceiling when someone walked into my house, I sat up to see it was Walter his icey cold eyes pierced my brown ones making me flinch a little looking away.

"Yes Walter?" I look back at him "Is their a reason you walked into my house just standing their and giving me the glare...if you don't say anything then please leave, I need to rest." I lay back on my bed waiting for his answer

"...Tell me what those Orerines did to you when you were captured, I well not leave until you tell me Staimia!"

I frowned when he called me by my true name I got up off my bed facing him with my eyes narrowed

"If you want to know so badly, they tortured me until I couldn't take any more and fainted. Shirley healed my wounds but the scars are still there. Now you know, may I rest?"

I saw Walters hands form a fist shacking, he was angry, oh boy here we go

"How can you still believe all Orerines are good when they tortured you?! Why are you so stubborn!"

I shook my head sighing softly with a frown on my lips, looking down at the floor "I don't care what you say Walter...Senel and the others are good, your just to blind to see it." I looked up at him using my own glare

"You know better then anyone why I hate the Orerines, they took lives even my mothers! They well pay one way or another Ayumi, you should stop hoping one day they well welcome us with open arms."

"Why are you harsh to me Walter? I know what the Orerines did back then...but they were bad Orerines, there good ones out there like Senel, Chloe, Will, Norma, Moses, and Grune...You well never understand at all."

I just walk pass him to go outside but he grab my wrist making me stop to turn around to face him again

"Where are you going?"

I pulled my wrist away from his hand looking away "To get some fresh air...is that so bad?" I kept walking through the village until I was standing at the entrance turning my head back to my home sighing walking through the barrier that hides our home from the outside

I was just outside and one step outside I was surrounded by the soldiers, I took out my rapier attack them but in the end I wasn't no match for them all they over powered me ending up knocking me out with a blow to my bed.

When I came to I was chained in a weird see through thing, I look to my far right I saw another girl that had her eyes closed, she must be a Ferines, I snapped my eyes forward hearing a girls voice call out a name that voice... Shirley? I gasp started struggling yelling her name getting the attention of everyone.

"Shirley! Shirley!"

"Ayumi? Ayumi! Why do you have Ayumi in their with my sister, Vaclav?!"

"Heh, the more the merrier as they say."

"What are you going to do to them?!" I can tell she was scared and worried for her sister and me

"We're going to charge the Nerifes Cannon...with their life."

"No! You'll kill them! Stop! Please, don't drain their life away!" after Shirley was begging him not to drain mine and her sisters life Vaclav had the nerve to slap Shirley across the face, that made me angry how dare he hurt Shirley! He well pay for that, one way or another he'll get his.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon enough. You may be a defective Merines, but you should still suffice to power the Nerifes Cannon." he started laughing, it sicken me

I just hope Senel and the others get here soon before he could use the Nerifes Cannon, I hope Walter well be with them...what am I thinking? He well never come and save me, I yelled at him, I'm so foolish to think it. I close my eyes trying to block out everything I hope it wont be painful but it probably well be.

...

Me: Will Wally go and save Ayumi with the others? Keep on reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Here's the 4th chapter~ I do not own anything, I just only own my OC Ayumi~ So, enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mind

Chapter 4

...

I open my eyes, I must of fell asleep I was still inside the thing. I see Vacav was talking to those people that fight with him but Shirley was inside another thing like me and her sister are in they must have put an extra in while I slept.

"Ayumi..." I turn my head to look at Shirley

"Yes Shirley?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this...I really am a failed Marines like Vaclav said, why would Senel want to save me now I'm just a failed marines that is weak. I can't protect anyone." I watched Shirley cry, it almost made me want to cry but I have to be strong for her so I smiled gently.

"It's alright Shirley, even if you failed to be a Marines I know for a fact Senel well always come to save you when you are in danger...I don't know much of your sister Stella but, she would want you to be strong, show Vaclav you are not a failed Marines, I know you can do it. I have faith in you, you should have faith in yourself too."

"Oh Ayumi..." she wipe her tears with her shoulder sleeve since she was hooked up "I'll be strong for Stella, you, Senel, and the others I promise."

"Good, I hate to see anyone sad so keep your chin up and show who's boss if Vaclav try's anything on ya again. Give him a good kick in the shin if you can."

She giggled, I smiled knowing I made her happy again, Senel you better hurry it up I thought to myself. I glared at Vaclav when he walked over with that smirk I just wanted to punch him.

"How do you feel? Get started." I had to do something before that lady pushes that button

"Are you a coward Vaclav? Or are you to scared of us Ferines? I think your a pathetic man."

He wasn't happy but he just smirked...what did I got myself into now? Did I made things worse for Shirley and Stella?

"Fine, if you want to die so badly girl I'll use your life first. Melanie just take her life let the failed Marines watch her friend scream in pain."

"Yes, sir!"

I watched as that Melanie lady pushed some buttons then the main one that takes the Ferines life, I heard screaming, wait...I was the one screaming in pain. I can barely hear Shirley begging Vaclav to stop. After what felt like hours I didn't feel anything anymore, I felt empty, numb. I hanged my head, I heard laughter from Vaclav and crying from Shirley I think, am I dead?

...

Shirley's POV

"Ayumi! N-no!" I turn my teary eyes at Vaclav "W-why did you do that?! Your so cruel, I hope Senel comes and beats you!"

"Now, now. Your Senel is know match for me, now shall we start this time?"

I suddenly felt pain like something was taking my life energy away "Aaah!" please Senel hurry, stop Vaclav. I stayed strong not going to let him win.

"Well, well. She didn't lose consciousness."

"Uhh..." my body aches from the lost of my life being taken away

"Take it to below a level that would kill, and proceed with the charging."

"Yes, sir!" That's all I heard before the pain came back, I know I heard Ayumi whimpered in pain she was still alive but still out of it

...

Fenimore's POV

I was just cleaning a cup Ayumi love to use to drink her favorite tea, I sat it on the table I turn away to brew some tea for myself when I heard a crash right behind me, I turn around gasp went on my knees to see Ayumi's favorite cup has broken into pieces.

"This is bad, something is wrong with Ayumi...I have to tell Walter! They seem kinda close." I stood up and ran quickly outside of my house finding Walter with those Automata things "Walter!"

He frowned surprised to see me "Fenimore, what is wrong you seem upset."

"Where's Ayumi?! I believe she is in danger her favorite tea cup just broken."

"Calm down Fenimore, Ayumi is probably at her house after getting fresh air." I shook my head

"No! I know Ayumi isn't in her house Walter, please you gotta believe me... Something awful is happening to her don't you care if she is hurt or worse...dies?"

Walter clinch his fist at his side looking away "I do care! But- it's just- that girl is to stubborn when she sets her mind to something she keeps at it. Very well I'll check her house while you inform Maurites." I nodded running to where Maurites well be

...

I informed Maurites and he was concerned for Ayumi, Walter walked in telling us Ayumi was not in her house or around here. A young boy that looked 12 walked in then went over to Maurites whispering to him for a while.

"I believe I have grave news Fenimore, Walter...it seems this boy Sora, saw who I believe was Ayumi walking out into the open..."

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock, that means she must of got grab then I thought of who might want to grab a Ferines.

"It has to be Vaclav! He must want to use Ayumi with Shirley for the Nerifes Cannon! We have to do something."

"Calm down Fenimore. Senel and his friends well be informed on this matter, but we must not panic. Ayumi is a strong girl, she well be okay."

I wanted to yell at him but I just choked back tears hoping for the best Ayumi is alright if not Vaclav well pay

...

Walter's POV

When I heard Ayumi was grabbed by that bastard Vaclav I was angry, he better not hurt her. I was controlling the Automata right now thinking of Ayumi hoping she is alright, I hide it on the inside though right now I have to help take down those annoying Orerines.

After a while I got restless just standing here doing nothing, I have to save Ayumi. I brought out my dark wings on my back and flew pass the battle zones to where the Marines and Ayumi is being held at. When I landed ran the rest of the way inside the place. I finally see that Senel Orerines guy and his friends standing in front of Vaclav. I growled making them turn around surprised to see me but I ignored them I walk pass them standing in front facing Vaclav.

"Where is she! Where's Ayumi you damn Orerines!"

"Hm Ayumi? Ah you mean that girl with a sharp tongue? I got tired of her insults so I shut her up by taking her life with the Nerifes Cannon."

I was shocked then I was angry at this man, I gave out a battle cry charged him with my fist.

"Damn you! Die!"

...

Ayumi's POV

"Damn you! Die!"

That voice...Walter? I lift my head up a little showing dull brown, he really came. I couldn't help but smile tears falling in happiness he actually came for me? I keep hearing voices but I can't quit tell who's who. I struggled to hear Walters voice again but all I heard was talking laughter then- wait Senel? They're here! Senel is calling out to Shirley and Stella, Walter was calling me name I heard banging sound in front of me but everything's blurry I want to sleep. I slowly close my eyes then-

...

Me: Oops cliff hanger~ You want to know what happens next you have to keep reading people~ Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter~ I do not own anything I just own my OC Ayumi~ Remember if you haven't voted on my poll go do it please. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mind

Chapter 5

...

"Ayumi! Open your eyes damn it! If you don't open your eyes I'll never forgive you!"

Walter? I force my eyes lids open to see blurry colors mixed together I blink slowly two times to see clearly, and the first thing I saw was Walter's icey blue eyes, oh how I missed those eyes.

"Wal...Walter?" I smiled weakly so happy to see him and for once I saw a true smile from him

"You stupid idiot...I should just tie you down to a chair when we get back home."

I giggled softly "Yeah, but I'll just find a way to get out of it."

He chuckled softly "You big idiot...you should just rest, I'll wake you when we are home safely."

I nodded close my eyes leaning my head agents his chest when he picked me up in his arms, before I went to sleep I heard Senel and Shirley cry out Stella's name.

...

2 Weeks later

I can't believe time went by so fast, I feel all my energy came back in 4 days after that happened and I was back on my feet and practicing my skills with my Rapier. I stop for a while to take a break from practicing sitting down on the ground sighing then I heard my name being called out from behind me. I turn around some to see it was Shirley she smiled jogging over to my side sitting down next to me. I know she's trying to be strong after Stella died and leaving behind Senel but I know deep down it was killing her being away from Senel.

"What's up Shirl?" yeah I call Shirley 'Shirl' cause her friend Norma kept calling her that and I think she rubbed off on me, the best part of it? I get to tease Walter by calling him 'Wally' he get's all embarrass and stuff it's so cute.

"Nothing much...I was thinking me, Fenimore and you should make lunch and we can come here for a small picnic just the three of us, what do you think?"

"That sounds nice actually, I'll go to my little house and start on some of my recipes I have want to join Shirl?"

She happily nodded, we both stood up then walk to my small house not to far. Shirley and me decided to make Pizza, Curry, and Meatballs. Oh boy they looks so good, we put them in plastic bowls and put them into a hand basket putting a blanket that three of us girls can sit on.

Me and Shirley met Fenimore at the same place so we set out the blanket started putting the food out grabbing a paper plate putting the food we had, we also have drinks.

"Wow Ayumi, these foods are wonderful!"

"I don't get all the credit Feni, Shirl here helped too."

Shirley blushed in embarrassment "Y...yeah."

"Awww, don't be shy Shirl, your a great cook and some day Senny well see that." I picked up my drink after I had enough I sat it down looking at Shirley and Fenimore who was looking at me blinking "What?"

"I think that girl Norma, is rubbing off on you Ayumi..."

Shirley and Fenimore sweat drop "Sorry, I can't help it...that girl is very...uhh what's the word?"

"Weird?"

"No not that Feni..."

"Bubblely?"

I snap my finger "That's it! Bubblely! And I kinda like the nicknames she comes up with...especially Wally, it's fun to tease him." I took a bite out of one of my Meatballs happily

I didn't notice Shirley and Fenimore looked at each other smiling at each other, I swallow the food then drink my juice to finally seeing them staring at me with big smile on their faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I feel around my face to see if I had any food on my face

"No, it's just..." Shirley said first then Fenimore finished for her

"Do you love Walter or what?"

I blinked in surprised and shocked Fenimore said that

"Ah ha! Your blushing Missy! that shows you l. o. v. e him." she said in sing song voice

I blushed brighter "N...no I don't! Any ways he would never have the same feelings...his only duty was to protect the Marines which is you Shirl."

Shirley hanged her head "Oh...I'm sorry Ayumi."

"No, no! Don't worry about it Shirl, it's not your fault it just happened. Any ways, I think we should pack the food so we can all rest it's getting dark."

They both nodded and we started to pack everything up into the picnic basket then putting the blanket last on the top of everything else, I waved bye to them walking to my house. I put everything up when I got home, clean the dishes and save the left overs for tomorrow maybe Walter would like to eat some. I went to bed after I cleaned up everything and I sleep of a sweet dreams.

...

Next Day

I was walking to see Walter, he's usually with Maurits talking with Shirley about stuff. Before I could get close I saw Senel and the others, so I decided to walk over to say hi to see if Senel is here to see Shirley.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh hi Ayumi, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked me, she's a nice person but I can tell she has this thing for Senel... I hate to be mean but I think Shirley and Senel should be together

"Oh I'm doing much better, me, Feni, and Shirl went out for a picnic yesterday. Oh before you leave please stop by my house 'kay? I have left overs for you guys if you want some?"

"I think we well take that offer Ayumi but first we must speak with Maurits first." Will told me

I nodded "I understand, my house is the last one at the back close to the nice view of the lake." I walked away

I saw Walter walking outside of the Village so I quickly ran over to him, calling his name making him stop to turn around facing me.

"Are you still going to stay outside? Shouldn't you let someone else do that while you rest?"

"No, only I can do this Ayumi, it's to protect the people and the Marines. You should know better then anyone."

I huff really annoyed with him, does he really care more about doing this then spending time with a friend? Oh who am I kidding? I like him more then a friend and it drives me crazy doing this and not resting! That's it...I'm putting my foot down.

I grab his wrist and started to drag Walter in are home asking one of the random Radiant person to watch outside while Walter take a break. I drag him all the way to my house pushing him to sit down.

"You rest, I don't want to hear no 'buts' about it...got it mister?" I narrowed my eyes at him hands on my hips tapping my feet waiting for his answer he better say yes or I'll kick his butt

He sighed put his hand through his blonde hair "Very well...thanks Ayumi, only you can make me rest and relax for once."

"Yeah, what would you do with out me Wally." I held back a laugh when I used his nickname, watching his eye twitch a little

"W...why are you using that stupid nickname? I swear that Orerines girl rubbed off on you."

"Hey, that Orerines girl has a name mister it's Norma N-O-R-M-A. Seriously what am I going to do with you? Can't you show Senny and his friends some respect even if their Orerines? They did save us." I frowned how disrespecting them...again

"I don't care what you say Ayumi...all Orerines are filthy creatures!"

I flinch at what he said looking down sadly holding my left upper arm not looking at him

"So you think I'm filthy too...?" I felt like he just stab me in the heart

"What?...No your not filthy like them! I didn't mean it like that Ayumi. I meant-" I couldn't take it anymore I stop him from speaking anymore tears in my eyes looking at him

"No! I know what you meant Walter...maybe I should go be around those filthy Orerines!"

I turn around running out of my house tears flying off my face running pass people I can't see who it was cause I was crying and my tears gave me blurry vision but I did hear someone say my name, I didn't care I just want peace and quite. I stop at the same spot me, Fenimore, and Shirley had are picnic. I sat down hugging my legs to my chest hiding my face behind my knees letting the tears run down my face, it wasn't my fault I'm half Ferines and half Orerines...is it?

...

Me: Can Walter ever stop being a jerk about the Orerines? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's the 6th chapter~ I do not own anything I just own my OC Ayumi only. Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't yet~ Enjoy!

...

Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mine

Chapter 6

...

I always wonder what it would be like to just disappear...but then I think about Shirley, and Fenimore. Shirley needs me and Fenimore to support her. Being half Ferines is hard cause some of the other Radiants hate me for it...but I don't let it get me down but at times it does. I was sitting down at the same spot I ran to after Walter and me got into a argument, I had my knees to my chest looking forward into the darken night I was into the beautiful site I didn't hear someone was walking over behind me.

"Ayumi?"

I eek'ed jumped forward almost falling into the water but arms wrap around my waist pulling back away from the edge, I sighed in relief thanking the person who saved me from that fall but I was surprised to see it was Senel. He let go of my waist so I was step back to face him.

"Sorry about scaring you but I didn't know you were still here after seeing you ran off here yesterday...why did you run here for anyways? Did something happen?"

I look down then back at him "Me and Walter...got into a argument, just don't ask why cause you'll probably figure it out since it's Walter..."

He nodded understanding "Yeah, I guess Walter doesn't like us Orerines that much huh?"

"You have no idea...are you meeting someone? It seems like you are...maybe I should leave?"

"Thanks...you should try to talk with Walter too Ayumi..."

"...No, he's too stubborn to see not all Orerines are evil..."

"Well you just have to keep telling him that...it seems he cares about you allot."

"Ha! If he cares he shouldn't be this way...anyways why should he care for a half Ferines?"

He looked shocked when I said I was half Ferines

"How are you half?"

"...The other half? My dad was a Orerines that fell for my mother who was a Ferines, they didn't care and they decided to run away to get married and of course they had me...sometimes the Radiants here look down at me for being half Orerines..."

"I'm sorry...is that why your eyes are brown?" I nodded I was going to say more but I heard Shirley calling Senel's name

She was surprise to see me, I smiled "I'll take my leave now, I hate to disturb you two ciao!"

I waved bye to Shirley and Senel in thought of what Senel said...go talk it over with Walter? I don't know...to tell you the truth I'm scared he well reject me like everyone else did back home only Fenimore and mom cared. I stop then sighed how stupid I sound in my head...now I know how Shirley is going through now when it comes to Senel. Walter and Senel are so much alike, I was going to go to my house when a hand grab my wrist making me stop to see who grab my wrist, It was Fenimore.

"Oh, It's just you Feni, you startled me." I used my free hand to cover where my heart was

"Sorry Ayumi." she let go of my wrist "But I was wondering; are you going to tell Walter?"

I frowned tilt my head to the side confused "Tell him what?"

She rolled her eyes put her hands on her waist irritated at me it seems

"You know, you love him remember?"

I knew my face was red cause my face felt warm "I...I can't tell him that!" I yelled whispered to her so no one around can hear me since everyone is mostly sleeping by now

"Nonsense!" I tried to cover her mouth but she just step back dodging me "You should tell him, Shirley has the guts to tell Senel why not you?"

I blinked in surprised "So is that why Senny and Shirley was meeting up? ...Wow, but I'm still not telling him Feni...he'll just reject me cause: I'm half Orerines, he hates them Feni! Why can he ever love a girl who is one thing the guy hates in the whole world!" I was in tears, stupid evil tears

"Ayumi... Walter wont reject you silly, I know for a fact Walter likes you more then you know it...just give it a try, okay?" she pat my head gently smiling

I nodded wiping the tears away smiling softly "Thanks Feni...where is Walter?"

"Right now he is talking to Maurits, so why not talk to him tomorrow? you need sleep Missy, I'll wait for Shirley when she tells me if telling Senel her feelings and if he returned them or if she needs a shoulder to cry on, after all I am her friend." she smiled

"Yeah, tell Shirl no matter what Senel says tell her to not give up on him just yet...I have a feeling Senel is still attach to Stella. Night Feni." I walked to my house crawled into my bed not caring to get in my night cloth

...

I was looking for Walter but he was no where in site...did I miss him or something? So I went to ask Maurits and I was shocked to find out he tricked Senel and his friends so Shirley can be the Marines with out the Orerines around to distract her especially Senel. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me, I storm out to find Shirley and Fenimore. Shirley was in a black type outfit that didn't suit her at all it made her look dark and evil in those colors. Even she didn't want to listen to me what's going on here?! I silently stayed back from the other Radiants when we went to the "Altar of the Sea" where the Rite happens.

We finally got to the bow of the place. After a while Shirley started praying to the sea to get the blessing but something isn't right why do I have this dreadful feeling someone was going to die? I clinch my hands together agents my chest looking down close my eyes tightly. I didn't want anything to happen why can't anything be simple? I snapped out of my thoughts to see a Radiant man walk over injured badly then he just falls down dead none moving.

"Whats going on?!" Maurits demanded

Then a voice spoke out "So, you must be Shirley, the Marines." a Knight guy walked over with other Knights behind him, now I'm very worried

"Wh...who are you?"

"How dare you barge into the middle of a holy Ferines ritual! Is this how Orerines behave?"

I frowned when he said that last part...I don't behave like that so take that Maurits!

I block their talking sneaking over to Shirley with out no one seeing me she almost said something but I put my index finger to my lips to show her to be silent.

"We have evidence that Shirley and her sister were the ones responsible for operating the device known as the Nerifes Cannon."

Fenimore started to defend Shirley "Operating?! Shirley was a victim!"

"She can plead her case in a Gadorian court."

I'm starting to really hate this guys guts, how dare he talk to Shirley like she's some killer or evil person. I was surprise to see the Radiant people that was with us ran in front of Shirley telling her to leave with the Chief then the Knights killed them all leaving just, Shirley, me, Fenimore, and Maurtis standing. I quickly push Shirley behind me shielding her from the Knights view, Fenimore was standing next to me wanting to protect Shirley as well. But that didn't work cause one last Radiant woman stood standing scared and the leader guy was going to kill her but that wasn't the part that got me screaming out her name.

Shirley quickly ran from behind me and got in front of the Radiant woman making her fall on her butt, the leader guy was swing down his sword at Shirley it felt like slow motion when I saw Shirley that wasn't stab it was Fenimore she ran right in front of Shirley getting stab instead of her. I ran over to Shirley and Fenimore, I begged Fenimore not to die. I had tears running down my cheeks when Fenimore talk to Shirley I didn't know what they talked about but I yelled out when Fenimore gave her, her last breath.

"FENIMORE!" I started to shack Fenimore shoulders hoping this was all a bad dream or a stupid joke but when I realize it wasn't nether I covered my face with my hands crying

I hear Walter's voice but I didn't care, I uncover my face standing up my bangs cover my face turn around facing the two Knights and the leader guy hearing him taunt us, I felt rage take over me grabbing my Rapier from my side quickly charging at the leader guy yelling out a battle cry.

"YOU...BASTARDS...HOW COULD...YOU...DO THIS...TO US?!" I gasp when the guy knock my Rapier out of my hand all of a sudden

"You stupid girl, if you want to die so badly with your friend then; DIE!" I couldn't move, my feet wouldn't listen to me

I heard Walter yell out my name with fear in his voice? I felt something went through my stomach it was the sword, the Orerines pulled it out making me step back then falling to the ground staring into the sky only thought came to mind; Am I going to die? is the Knight guy going to harm Shirley? I blacked out hoping I well wake up if not...Well Walter miss me? I never a chance to tell him how much I love him...

...

Me: I always hated that part of the game is seeing Fenimore dye, it's just not fair but if you want her to live you must vote on my new Poll so I can make a new story of ToL I'm already drawing the main OC which her name well be "Crystal Crow" She'll be a Orerines like Senel and the others. Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Howdy! Here's the 7th chapter~ I do not own anything, I just own my OC Ayumi. Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mind

Chapter 7

...

I didn't know how long I felt like I was floating that seem like I was in water forever, I hear muffled voices left and right, yelling. I didn't want to hear anything anymore! I just wanted to sleep, never to wake up from this never ending floating in emptiness. I didn't feel anything, just the dull pain in my heart, but who was those voices? Do I know them?

Part of me wants to figure out who those voice's belong to but my eye's wouldn't open or my body wouldn't listen to me, but I did hear the voices clearly now but I was worried what the voices were talking about, someone was upset...his voice was angry and worried for someone...Shirley, that name... I know her me and Shirley are friends same with...Fenimore!

I felt the ground under me when I came to, I can now open my eye's a crack though to see the sky above me where I lay, staring at it with dull eye's hearing fighting noises then more talking...I remember who the voice's were! But when I hear Shirley's voice it sounded not like her, then like that I heard his voice...Walter's voice say Senel and his friend's disappeared in a sandstorm or something.

"It appears they have been carried to the entrance."

"What?!" Wally doesn't sound to happy...

Then I hear Maurits voice talking to Walter "Walter, can you follow them?"

"I have troops hidden. I'll have them pursue."

I move my head to look away from the voices of Walter, Maurits and Shirley to see Fenimore near where I was. My dull brown eye's shed more tears when I look at Fenimore's stain blood face and outfit, it kills me to see her so lifeless and not breathing. I slowly but weakly move my right hand to Fenimore's body almost just barely touched her when I heard Shirley's dull voice.

"Furthermore, I would like you to give Fenimore a proper burial."

"Leave it to me."

"Walter, there's no need for you to do it."

"Please, Marines."

"As you wish."

"Thank you. I shall give Ayumi a proper burial as will..."

"...It seems I can't let you bury Ayumi."

"Why Marines? Is it because of her being half Orerines?" Walter...he really does care about me in a way

"It seems she is not dead just yet...her life is still struggling to stay alive, she is quite stubborn."

"...She is stubborn. Heh, just like her to keep fighting on till the end."

I heard foot steps coming nearer to where I lay, I turn my head to the other side slowly dull brown eye's meet icey blue eye's which held in happiness and joy in them, it made me smile but weakly.

"Ayumi!"

"...Hi...Walter, what happened?"

He frowned, he told me Senel and his friends escaped from them from a sandstorm came and took them away to the entrance. I saw Shirley walk over look down at me with her cold eye's which made me flinch slightly.

"I well go to the castle..."

"Of course, Marines."

Walter went on one knee next to me then put one arm under my back and the other arm went under my knees, when he pick me up I felt so embarrass when he was carrying me bride-style. We all left to the castle, I just hope Walter doesn't do anything reckless when Senel and his friend's come to save Shirley from this...I would protect Walter and my new friends, I know Walter would be upset but I did it to make him see reason.

...

We finally arrived at the castle to the throne room which was the highest floor of the castle, that's what Maurits said when we entered the throne room. I watch Shirley walk over to the throne sitting down on it, I want the sweet, kind Shirley back.

"Ahh... A true heir to the Kingdom of Terises finally takes her place upon this royal seat."

Walter sat me on the ground making sure my back was leaning against something, I saw Shirley hang her head.

"Marines, what is it?"

She lift her head back up "They are in the Fallen Lands." does she mean Senel and his friend's?

"You mean Senel?"

I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to rest some more it wouldn't hurt...right? I close my eye's hang my head sighing softly falling asleep after hearing Maurtis asking why Senel and his friend's were in the Fallen Lands, I was carious too but I wanted sleep.

...

I open my eye's hearing Walter's voice not sounding too happy, Walter walk over to me picked me up in his arms then walks away with me. Okay I don't mind if he carry's me...but why is he doing this? I thought he didn't care about me.

"Are you all right Ayumi? Did I accidentally hurt you?"

I blink in surprise, I didn't realize I was making a face reaction I was in pain but I was actually sad but a little happy.

"...No, I'm okay Wally."

He huffed annoyed when I said his evil nickname

"Do you really have to keep calling me that?..."

"I can't help it...You can let my stand on my feet now though, I think I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Walter look at me with a frown

I nodded, he let me down on my feet in front of him making sure I wouldn't fall, I smiled showing him I'm fine. After a while me and Walter stay by Shirley's side until one of the radiants rush over telling Walter Senel and his friends are getting closer, I was hoping Senel will bring back the old Shirley back but Walter being Walter rush off after Shirley said he could go attack them. I wanted to go with him but he made me stay by Shirley's side to protect her while he go's off to attack Senel and his friends.

I've been playing with my fingers nervously hoping Walter will be okay, I gasp seeing Walter having trouble walking to Shirley and me.

"Marines...you must..."

I rush to Walters side almost in tears seeing him all hurt like this, I saw Senel and his friends rush over but I didn't pay attention I was more worried for Walter. Everything was going great until Maurits destroyed it making Shirley upset going back to want to destroy everything, she took us to the Wing's of light leaving behind Senel and the others. Senel...please stop Shirley before it's to late.

I started healing Walters wounds but since my healing abilities were not strong enough to heal his wounds fully but at least the bleeding stop, that's what I was more worried about. I lift Walters head on my lap combing my fingers through his blond hair gently smiling softly, I wanted to tell him maybe he could hear me? I felt determend to tell him my feelings when he wakes up but sadly it wouldn't be that easy.

...

Me: Well Ayumi get to tell Walter her feelings to him at all with out no interruptions? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Howdy! Sorry for the long wait! I thought I put this chapter up *smacks self* I was very sick at the time with a Sinus infection then found out I also had a very bad Ear infection...fun huh? so my brain must of forgot so I'm very sorry! I couldn't find the chapter I did of this while I was sick (I do not know what the hell happened to it) so I found this chapter that was half saved from it so I did all the stuff I remembered the best I could. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Ayumi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter sorry for the shortness after this I'm starting to make each chapter for now on longer *winks* Enjoy!

...

Tales of Legendia: Her Open Mind

Chapter 8

...

I didn't like this one bet, Shirley shouldn't use the wings of light I hope Senel and the others stop her specially Maurits...he's making Shirley turn evil she's suppose to be sweet, kind hearted, caring too others then herself, she's someone I wish I could be she's brave to save someone but I always hesitate a little then I act but if Walter was close too death...I would be his shield.

I was brought out of my thoughts too see Walter finishing with making those robot machines turn on

"...Walter."

"Yes Ayumi?" he turn to face me with his icey blue eye's that I love so much.

I bite the bottom of my lip nervously "...I...don't think this is such a good idea..."

I watch him frown narrowed his eye's slightly "Why do you not see what I see Ayumi? I know your half...but why can't I help you understand they are evil?!"

I look away lips trembling hand's clasp together tightly until my knuckles turn white "I know...I can't make you like them like I do but...can't you try? For my sake?" I look back at Walter's icy blue eye's with pleading eye's.

It was silent and right when he open his mouth he shut his mouth "Damn! Senel and his friend's are getting close too the Merines! Ayumi you stay put and this time listen too me." I tried too stop him but he rush off too fight Senel and his friend's...

"I have to stop this meaningless fight." I took off after Walter.

But, when I finally caught up too him I saw him on one knee in pain, I saw Senel and the others I rushed between Walter and the others staring at Senel with a sad pleading look.

"Ayumi! Ugh."

"...Don't fight anymore...please no more bloodshed. I-I can't stand seeing someone I care about die so please stop!" tears cascade down my face seeing them shock look

"Ayumi...I didn't want too fight against Walter...but-" I stopped him from talking anymore

"It's okay. Walter is always hard headed but right now you must go forward to save Shirley...there's not much time." he nodded then him and his friends rush pass me.

Walter who wasn't too happy holding his side.

"Why did you let them go?!" I shook my head sadly tears still cascading down my peach skin making Walter look away in shame

"...I let them go so they can save Shirley, this isn't the right way too do this and you know that, you just need too see that Wally..." he mumbles under his breath about the nickname making me giggle softly, I wipe the tears away.

"Now...I'll heal your wounds-" I was interrupted by the place shook "W-what's going on?!"

"I don't know...but we should go find out." I nodded quickly heal the best I could for now and we rush forward too see Senel and the other's case in those round electric bubble thing but Maurits was down while Senel was trying too get too Shirley.

"I came here...to tell you how I feel. To tell you Shirley... Just one thing...one very important thing..."

I cover my mouth too see Senel hug her then the wings of light disappeared it felt so romantic just watching those two blush until Norma ruined it.

I decided too give them notice I'm here along with Walter by smacking her head scolding her for ruin the cute moment. Shirley and Senel were laughing along with everyone else but the good mood was ruined by none other then Maurits himself, bastard!  
He hurt Shirley.

"Shirley...you traitor!"

Traitor? She isn't a traitor!

"Maurits! He can still move!"

"When did he get over there?!" Will and Jay said in surprise

"Shirley, you no longer have the right to call yourself the Merines. If this is what it takes, then so be it!"

Then everything got worst but after a while it went okay after Senel and everyone including me and Walter attack Maurits, who was out cold.

After all that...I close my eye's breathing in fresh air of the sea when we all walk over too look at the sea. It was a peaceful quiet moment when out of the blue Senel fell over falling into the sea what's more, Shirley screamed out then jumping after him everyone was about too stop her but she was too quick.

The others rushed outside to meet up with Senel and Shirley while only me and Walter were alone, I walk calmly to the edge smiling at the new couple swimming to shore remembering the Rite of Feriyen smiling this has to be the time to tell him my feelings by seeing if he catch's me in the water.

"Walter?" I said his name with out turning around

"Hm? What is it Ayumi? Shouldn't we head on after your friend's." he ask me confuse

I giggled turn around smiling brightly "Do you remember the Rite of Feriyen, Walter? We always talked about who we want to do the Rite with when we were children..."

"Of course I remember, but why ask me about it all of a sudden?"

Here it goes, I reach both my hands out to him smiling gently "I want to do the Rite of Feriyen with you." I saw his shock face still smiling I took a soft breathe of breath before push my body backwards off the edge.

When my body hit the sea I kick me legs giggling under the water hearing a splash behind me, this was fun I hope he loves me as much as I love him. I was stop by a hand grabbing my wrist, I was spin around seeing Walter face that was scolding me but he was smiling. He pulled me close holding me body in his arms before we should kiss the sea did something surprising, there were lights surrounding us all over the sea!

"Look Walter. The Sea, it's giving us it's blessing." I look at Walter happiness the Sea gave us it's blessing

He nodded smiling a real gentle smile before catching my lips with his, I knew now...Walter loves me just as the same as I love him. We swim to shore I was hugged by Shirley even Senel walk over to hug me, I told them the Sea blessed me and Walters being together they were happy for us, for now I hope this happiness stays like this forever

...

Me: It seems Ayumi finally got her wish; being with Walter, FenFen probably is smiling down at them~ This isn't the end though, the best part is coming up! Just keep reading~ Ciao!


End file.
